Death Be Not Stupid
'Death Be Not Stupid' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 9. Originally aired March 15, 2009. -- This is the Original Episode -- Gas-Hole Way to Die #'502' On May 19, 2002, at Glacier National Park, in West Glacier, MT. A wanted drug dealer hides out in the wilderness. Wanting to get drunk but having no booze (and not willing to get caught by authorities by setting foot in a bar or liquor store), he siphons the gasoline from his motorcycle, thinking he can drink it because it contains ethanol. However, he is unable to keep it down, and when he vomits it back up into his campfire, he is engulfed in flames. Alt names - Confusing Beverages Ichiboned Way to Die #'1' On November 21, 1987, at Tanaka Residence, in Tokyo, Japan. A young, shy Japanese couple that has been married for seven years are too repressed to even consummate their marriage by making love. One day, after a bottle of plum wine, they try again, and this time succeed. Their hearts are not physically ready for such a shock, however, and they both die from cardiac arrest after achieving simultaneous orgasms. Alt names - Love at First Strike Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Jake N' Baked Way to Die #'518' On December 15, 1990, at H.A. Metal Works, in Long Beach, CA. A narcoleptic metal worker falls asleep in a curing oven. When a friend/co-worker locks him in and turns the oven on to 600 °F for 12 hours, not knowing the man is in the oven, he is burned alive. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Die It Way to Die #'734' On June 12, 2003, at Darlene's House, in Evanston, IL. A woman who is desperate to lose weight swallows tapeworm larvae. They eat everything she does, and eventually breed, spread throughout her body, and start eating her internal organs, killing her. Alt names - As the Tapeworm Turns Pained Gun Way to Die #'499' On September 20, 2006, in Simi Valley, CA. A pair of high-school boys film themselves doing drive-bys on people with a paintball gun as part of a hare-brained plot to become viral video stars on YouTube. When the gun malfunctions, one of the boys shoots the canister of CO2 at 200 mph into the larynx of his friend, which breaks his neck and kills him.. Note: This features the youngest person to have been killed in any of the stories to date. Deadliest Catch Way to Die #'283' On July 17, 2000, in Willard, New Mexico, an easily agitated electrician named Randall tries his hand at fishing in order to calm his nerves/anger, but is frustrated by not being able to make a catch. He strings a 12,000 volt electrical wire into the lake in order to kill all the fishes, but accidentally steps barefoot off the wooden boat seat onto the metal of the boat floor, electrocuting himself and killing him instantly. Alt names - Electrocuted Fisherman Escape Death Segment 9 See the chart about Escaped Deaths. Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 19:32, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 1 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing